The Outcast and the Toothless
by VioletFlash011
Summary: A new girl at school. A mysterious creature. An unknowing partner. Lucy Armstrong is about to experience it all. Stranger Things OC. Mileven. Mucas. *It's good I promise*. No strong language.
1. October 30

"Will Byers: Dead. 12 years old." He said, looking at Lucy. "Only a couple days later, The Boy Who Came Back to Life." He looked at her again.

"So what?" She looked at the newspaper clipping. A smiling boy was in the picture. She was in an assembly at school about his death. Then Troy peed his pants. Pretty unforgetable day.

"So what? Luce, in the span of days a boy reportedly came back to life! This is a huge break! There is something else going on here. I-"

"DAD. Stop. Isn't this why mom left? Please stop with this crap. I need to go to school." Lucy looked at her dad with fear. His eyes blinked back tears. He gathered up the clippings and nodded his head.

"Okay." He whispered. "Okay Luce."

Lucy Armstrong walked the short three blocks to Hawkins Middle School. Today was the day before Halloween. She hated Halloween. With all the creepy movies and mentions of ghosts, it puts her (and her dad, Leroy) on edge. She walked into the school and walked straight to her locker. Avoiding all the mean girls. They love to latch on to the fact that her mom left 'cause her dad went bonkers. Now she only wears flannel. Black sheep.

She opened her locker. In the very back was a family picture from a year ago. Her mom's bright green eyes and glimmering smile and Lucy give a sad smirk. Lucy's little brother was in her arms, laughing because at that moment, she was tickling him. Her dad had his arm around Lucy's mom, without the crazy look in his eye. 'Normal,' she thought.

* * *

"Ah yes. Class…" Mr. Clarke introduced the new student. Lucy had seen her at the Palace. Her sarcastic look and orange hair made her roll her eyes. Student of the year everyone.

"It's Max. Not Maxine, Max." The girl glared at Mr. Clarke. Lucy dropped her look. Max walked to her seat as four students in the front row looked at her. Will Byers, and his friends. The AV Club. Lucy ( in the second to last row) looked back at Max, who had a punky position, arms crossed. Lucy was good at "judging character". Which means she determines whether or not she hates people in the first five seconds of meeting them. And she hated Max.

* * *

"Class, since we are close to Halloween, I want everyone to write a story about Halloween. This essay will be about these three topics. Either your favorite costume, scary movie, or your favorite candy." Ms. Talkum, the english teacher stated. Lucy smiled. A nice, simple essay. Lucy loved writing, and this would give her a reason to escape the madness of her dad. Imagine just sitting in her room writing while listening to her favorite mixtape. "And this must be three pages long front and back, and due November second. And I will be assigning partners."

"What?" Lucy whispered. No, no, no. Partners are her worst nightmare. She has no friends and what if she gets paired with Stacie? Or any other girl? "Ms. Talkum? Can we not have partners?" Girls in the back laughed, whispering. Probably about her.

"Lucy, we've talked about this. Partners are required for this essay." Lucy slumped back and looked around the room. The AV kids were in the back corner, the mean girls were in the other corner still laughing and making shrewd faces to her, and the rest were just boring kids.

Ms. Talkum started listing off names. Luckily Stacie and the other mean girls were put with each other, squealing with excitement. As if they will do the essay anyway. Finally the last kids. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut. 'Oh God please not a boring kid or nerd or anything.'

"Michael Wheeler, Will Byers. Lucy Armstrong, Dustin Henderson." Ms. Talkum smiled. Lucy's eyes popped open. "Please get started on your essays late this evening stay after school if you must." The bell rang and all the kids got up. Lucy went straight to the Henderson kid. She poked him on his chest.

"Listen, I like essays and working by myself. So you can just leave me alone. I can do it, and I'll give you partial credit. You'll get a good grade."

"O-Okay." He said shocked. Lucy marched out of the room, the AV club glaring at her.

"What's up with her?" Lucas asked. He was clearly upset on who he was put with.

"Why does it matter?" Mike said. "We need to figure out if Max is really Mad Max." Will and Dustin nodded and left the room.


	2. Halloween

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. I used to write on this website all the time and I'm excited to write again. Please keep reading and enjoy the story!

* * *

The next morning- Halloween

"Lucy?" Leroy called. He was writing something down.

"Yes?"

"I have an interview with a Mr. Murray Bauman for a… Job interview. I won't make it home tonight until late."

"Got it. Bye." She commented. Leroy frowned at his daughter's not-caring-ness and left the house.

* * *

"Wait. Guys? GUYS!" Dustin shouted at his friends, who were yelling at each other. "Why is nobody else wearing costumes?" Lucy passed them with a sly smile. Dustin ran after her.

"Um Lucy?" He asked. She spun around. "Have you started the paper yet?"

"Why do you ask? I'm going to do it by myself."

"I just feel bad. Can I at least do some of it?" Lucy smiled. And pointed to his costume.

"Spengler." She laughed. Spengler was her favorite.

"Yeah thanks."

* * *

After class, Dustin and Lucas had agreed to invite Max to hang out with them for Halloween. They had spoken to Max, however it just left them confused.

"Do you think Mike would be too mad if we invited someone else?" Dustin asked messing with his costume.

"Are you talking about that Lucy girl? Why?" Lucas glared at him.

"She seems left out and lonely. Remember her dad went crazy." Lucas walked away, rolling his eyes. "Lucas! Lucas?" He ran after him.

* * *

It was Halloween night, and Mike was already upset that Max had joined. Will had been walking a little behind the kids all day and Mike had obviously been watching him to make sure he was okay. Mike stepped behind Dustin and Lucas, who were talking to Max.

"Will? You okay?" Mike asked. Will looked down.

"Y-Yeah. I guess." Mike squinted at him, but realized Will wanted to keep it to himself.

The night progressed, as Dustin and Lucas kept talking to Max. Will had another episode. Mike decided to take him home.

"Mike? Mike." Dustin called.

"Will needs to go home. I'll see you tomorrow." Mike retorted, as he walked into the distance.

"What do we do now? We have two Ghostbusters and a Michael Myers." Max frowned.

"Keep on getting candy I guess." Lucas slumped. They continued going door to door at Lake Nora. Eventually, though they did not know, they were walking up to the Armstrong household, where Lucy was passing out candy. They ringed the doorbell, with cheerful trick or treats. Lucy got handfuls of candy and looked at the kids. Her eyes widened.

"Hey. Um, what's up?" She questioned putting candy in their pails.

"Um, hi. Just getting candy. Why aren't you trick or treating?" Dustin asked her. Lucas and Max drowning in the awkwardness.

"Halloween's not my deal." Dustin frowned. Lucas bumped his arm and mouthed something. Lucy looked at them confused, resting her eyes on Max. She gave a huff and Max sarcastically smiled.

"Um. We just lost some party members and we need someone else to hang out with… I know you just said you didn't like Halloween-"

"I guess I can go with you guys. I don't have a Ghostbuster costume though." Lucy smirked. Dustin looked shocked.

"It's fine. Thanks for coming with us." Lucas bumped Dustin's arm again. Lucy walked back into her house and a couple minutes later, she came back in a skeleton shirt and jeans. She still had a red and blue flannel on. Her dark blonde hair was pulled into a braid.

"This okay?" She raised one eyebrow. The kids nodded and she hopped out of the house closing the door.

"Hey go to the Garrett's house!" Lucy informed. "They have the best candy." They laughed and smiled and ran to the Garrett household.

* * *

It was now 10 o'clock at night and the trick-or-treaters started to go home. The kids, including Lucy, were exhausted but Dustin and Lucas had an idea.

"I told my mom that we would meet back at Will's house, and we can check on Will. Dustin you in?" Lucas asked. Dustin of course said yes.

"What happened to Will?" Max questioned, but she didn't get an answer.

"Wait. Will Byers?" Lucy interrogated. Dustin nodded, stuffing a Three Musketeers in his mouth. "Um… I have to go. Work on the paper. And my dad will be home soon. Bye!" She ran off, and Dustin, Max, and Lucas looked after her.

"What's up with that?" Max inquired. The two boys shrugged their shoulders, still watching as Lucy ran to the distance.

Max, Dustin, and Lucas made it to Will's house. Max on her skateboard and the boys on their bikes. Mike was still in the Byers' house, evident by his bike. Lucas knocked on the door and Joyce opened it up.

"Hi, boys. Oh, and… Um."

"Max."

"Nice to meet you. Will is recovering but I don't think we need any visitors right now." Joyce huffed.

"Mike is here." Dustin said, pointing out Mike's bike.

"I just don't think he should have too many visitors. Mike brought him here." Joyce smiled, closing the door quietly.

"That's disappointing." Max mumbled. The boys got back on their bikes and Max on her skateboard. The kids said bye to one another and started traveling back to their houses.

* * *

Dustin walked onto his porch sighing. Where had the night gone so wrong? First Lucas and Max seemed to hit it off, then Will had another episode, Lucy (a girl he didn't even know) had gotten all weird, and then Mrs. Byers told them they couldn't check on Will. Then, of course Mike was ticked off by Max. What's the deal with letting someone go trick-or-treating with you?

Dustin kept walking until he heard a weird noise in his trash can.

"Mews? Here kitty…" He whispered, but he obviously knew it wasn't a cat. He took the fake proton blaster on his back and pointed it into the trash. With his other hand, Dustin carefully opened it and peeked inside. His jaw dropped at the sight of- wait what is that thing? It's slimy yellow/flesh colored exterior looked like a lizard, or a slug. But the fact that it had no eyes or nose shape contradicted the idea.

"Pollywog." Dustin commented, studying the creature. A light bulb clicked in his head. This could be a scientific discovery! The Hendersonpollywoggus… Yeah that sounds right. Dustin smiled.

"Come on little guy, yeah in here." Dustin held out his Ghost Trap and the creature (Hendersonpollywoggus) looked at it. The senseless creature didn't move a muscle.

"Come on." Dustin encouraged. The creature hopped inside. He closed the trap and smiled.

"Now don't move, okay little guy? My mom's probably asleep and she can't know what you are. So, keep it cool." He tightened control on the trap and walked inside.

* * *

'You drove them away. You could've met Will but you drove them away. Hope you like living as an outcast. Even the AV Club won't accept you.' Lucy thought. It was midnight and she was still sobbing from what happened two hours earlier. This was it. She officially separated herself from all kids at Hawkins Middle. She was officially an outcast.

"Crap. Crap. Crap crap." She sobbed quietly. She curled her legs and arms into a ball on her bed. She thought of what would happen in the morning. Wait… Dustin's her partner for the essay. The essay!

Lucy grabbed her backpack and searched inside. She's barely started the paper, and it's due tomorrow. She finally touched her fingers on the paper and pulled it out.

"My favorite candy," She read, "Is nougat."


End file.
